


Rekindling the Fire

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Breasts, Desire, During Canon, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: With Ryder setting up an outpost on Kadara and leaving Sloane Kelly in charge, Director of Colonial Affairs Foster Addison finds herself having to confront her past before she can look to the future...
Relationships: Foster Addison/Sloane Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2020





	Rekindling the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/gifts).



> Okay, so I scrapped this like 5 times before I found a direction I liked. I hope you like it! (Also smut seems to be all I can write lately, so I hope that's okay.)

_Sloane held her hand out towards Foster, her bicolored eyes earnest and shining with hope._ " _Come with me. Think of what we could do...together."_

Foster Addison blinked, shaking her head of the memory, building up her courage to make the call to the Kadaran Outpost Ryder had set up. After all, she was the Director of Colonial Affairs, and this was her job...she just hadn't expected to have to face Sloane Kelly again. Especially after how they'd left things. Their fight still haunted her; they'd both said things--things they'd meant, but wouldn't have blurted had they not been in the heat of the moment. They had always had their ups and downs, but that had never been a problem before. The six months without the power from the arks had been hard; they'd been struggling and each day they lost someone to the hibernation sickness, their already skeleton force getting thinner, hadn't made things any easier. Tann definitely hadn't helped matters--his seven superiors hadn't made it out of cryo and he was annoying to say the least, but with Garsen missing and maybe dead, the Initiative felt doomed to fail. They couldn't even prepare for the arks--if they ever made it to the Nexus--with the way things had been going. Ironic that they had come so far to escape annihilation, and yet this trip might have been their undoing.

But was it too much to hope that with whatever Ryder had done down on Kadara, things were finally looking up?

Ryder had even painted the exiles in a better light, despite Tann's vocal disapproval. It wasn't like Sloane was without fault, of course, she'd always had discipline issues, and problems with authority, especially when they didn't have her respect...and Tann hadn't earned it, especially sending her team off and getting them killed by the Scourge. She paced in front of the holo terminal, a familiar face crackling into view, everything rushing back. She'd thought she was stronger than this. Blue pixels formed Sloane Kelly in all her glory, lounging on a makeshift throne, her left foot resting on her right knee, her cheek resting against her hand. She looked as fierce and beautiful as ever. She raised an eyebrow in surprise as Foster Addison's visage swam in to focus, quickly suppressing it with a scowl.

"Look what the Kett dragged in." Sloane drawled. "Did you want something? Finally sick of groveling in submission and feeding your ambition?"

"I know we didn't part on the best of terms, we both said some things, but I think that was just the hurt talking...can we put that behind us and try again? After all, since Ryder has your backing for her outpost we have to work together again. And--" Foster paused before taking a deep breath and straightening her spine; Sloane would never admit this first, so she would. "And I've missed you."

Something softened in her eyes, Sloane leaning forward, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she struggled to maintain her tough façade for anyone else who might be around. Couldn't let anyone know she had a weakness--it gave her enemies far too much power if they knew she had something she couldn't bear to lose. So in the days leading up to her departure with the rest of the exiles, Sloane had pushed her away, afraid of falling in too deep and losing everything she'd worked for, but she _had_ missed Foster, more than she cared to admit--never having been one for sentiment.

Glancing around, Sloane leaned forward, her voice low. "Can we not do this now? Anyone could be listening...and I prefer not to make a habit of letting people know my business. Let's meet to discuss the outpost--I'll send you the coordinates."

Foster nodded slowly, the call cutting off abruptly, her omnitool pinging with a notification--that was fast. The message was encrypted in their own code, one they'd used to keep things from prying eyes when they didn't know who to trust...it would take time to decode the message but she was already requisitioning a shuttle for a quick trip to Kadara. She knew without a doubt that Sloane Kelly would never set foot on the Nexus again, not in this lifetime. The shuttle bay was quiet... _good_ ; the less people who knew what she was up to, the better, even if she was _technically_ working. It just happened to also be a social call. Mixing business and pleasure--that Sloane Kelly was a bad influence on her. Another ping meant the email had decoded and she couldn't help the slow smile spreading across her face the moment she opened the message.

 _Meet me_ _here_ _as soon as you can._

_-Sloane_

_P.S. I missed you too, Addi._

The coordinates Sloane sent her set her down in the badlands of Kadara, and if Sloane hadn't been there waiting when she set down, a very familiar smirk on her face, Foster would've thought she was in the wrong place. She leaned against the wall as the door to the shuttle opened, Sloane stepping inside, bicolored eyes roaming appreciatively up and down Foster's body as she closed the distance between them, rough, calloused fingers tilting Foster's head, Sloane's lips firmly but gently crashing against hers as she cupped the back of her head. Their mouths crashed together, Sloane taking control immediately, slipping her tongue between Foster's parted lips with the skill and confidence that she could rock her world, had her straining to catch her breath. As Sloane's tongue teased hers in a circle, one hand wound into Foster's short red hair, Foster loving the rough pull on her scalp as Sloane grasped the back of her head to control the kiss. She groaned low in her throat, running her hands down Foster's body, her curves molding to Sloane's hands as she pressed herself closer.

"You certainly took your bloody time." Sloane growled, nipping at her lower lip.

"I can't just drop everything and come running. I have a job to do." Foster retorted, rolling her eyes as she pulled Sloane into another kiss.

A shiver ran down Foster's spine as Sloane slid her shirt up her body and helped her out of it, the fabric of her shirt teasing Foster as their chests brushed one another. Pushing her back onto the shuttle's bench, Sloane eased Foster's pants down her legs, before stepping back to remove her own garments, stepping out of them and kicking them away. She crawled up the leather, heat and desire in her gaze, her hands on either side of her hips, their mouths finding one another again before Sloane kissed a trail along Foster's jaw, down her neck and sucking hard at her pulse point, making her gasp, the curves of her body molding to Sloane's eager hand. She still had a need to be in control. Sloane kissed a burning trail down the planes of Foster's chest, rubbing her nose against the underside of her breast, their heartbeats pulsing in time together.

Teasing hands traipsed across Foster's body, down the valley between her breasts, agonizingly slow, fingers tracing patterns on her skin and dragging a moan from her throat, head falling back against the pillows. Her back arched, a shiver running down her spine. She knew exactly how to touch her, make her unravel and she loved every second--it was almost like no time had passed between them. Sloane leaned down, bringing their lips back together is several feverish kisses, and suddenly Foster was taken back to when they'd first woken up--their time together a brief respite among the doom and gloom, where everything was wrong; the arks missing and presumed lost--and the Nexus struggling to make it day to day, but neither of them being able to force themselves to get out of bed, having finally carved a moment out for themselves.

One hand cupped her breast gently, smoothing her palm over her erect nipple and then drawing small circles around it with her thumb, leaving a trail of fire behind her fingers. Rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb, Sloane tugged at it softly, making Foster's breath hitch in her throat, before her fingers slid between her legs and grazed her teasingly, making her writhe under her attentions, her hands grasping at her hair and tugging. Dipping her head on a low growl of approval, she took a pebbled nipple in her teeth, making Foster gasp, her back arching off the seat, a flush spreading from her cheeks to the tips of her breasts as wetness surged between her legs. Foster cupped her chin and brought their lips back together with a quiet moan, her tongue seeking Sloane's, inhaling her exhale, eager fingers sweeping down Sloane's body, her curves molding to her hers as Sloane's fingers traipsed down her stomach and disappeared between her thighs.

She was so wet.

Her hips nearly shot off the seat as Sloane slipped a finger over her slick folds before dipping it inside her and adding another, thumb pressing against her clit, her movements slow and deliberate. Twisting her wrist for a better angle, Sloane scissored her fingers inside her, hoping to break through her remarkable self-control and get those delicious sounds she was making louder. Foster's nostrils flared, hips rocking back and forth, impaling herself on Sloane's fingers, the coil inside her winding higher each time she pressed her clit with her thumb. Her head fell back against the seat on a rather loud moan, mouth open and eyes screwed shut when her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, climax racking her body with tremors. Sloane's fingers remained inside her, chasing the quivers of her orgasm, Foster's chest heaving as she forced her eyes open.

“Just like old times, huh?” She panted, as Sloane finally removed her drenched fingers from her core, bringing them to her lips and sucking them clean.

Sloane grinned. "Maybe even better."


End file.
